


I've Got You Princess

by nofrankinway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/Fertile, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofrankinway/pseuds/nofrankinway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's Italian royalty, and also a fertile, who moves to america for his safety. Gerard's American royalty, and the most wanted Dom in all of New Jersey. He's renowned for his torturing of humans, and every fertile wants to be with him. Frank though, Frank' not sure about Gerard. At least not yet that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

First day horrors of a new school in America. I had moved from Italy, for my protection. Apparently some crazy vampires want to kill me as I’m last of the blood line or something? I’m a fertile and my family is royalty in Italy, in America I’m just a short skinny fertile who has no mate, or anyone to take care of him. I have to apparently live low-key here, so I am staying in a smaller house with my bodyguards. Of course it’s not small like the disgusting humans homes, but in comparison to what I’ve lived in, its nothing. 

Also I have just recently found out that living low-key means walking to school. Great, really, how could living in America get any better? I just wanted to go home, I had some fertile friends there, and I missed my parents. 

Walking in the first day was horrible, all eyes were on me. “Damn I want that ass” some dom whispered to their friend as I walked past them into the front office. I had heard that the vampire youth had multiple uh, sexual in counters, lets call it that, with others usually before finding their mate. Many Doms, used fertiles, and apparently the fertiles loved it. I however had found that I did not want to be used in such a way. I was a virgin fertile, never even been bitten or kissed by a Dom. 

 

The human secretary gave me a schedule, and called a “Mikey Way” to the office to show me around. Soon a skinny fertile with glasses showed up followed by what I guessed was his mate as he was watching everyone very closely. His mate had very curly, fluffy hair and was somewhat built. 

“Hi! I’m Mikey, this is my mate Ray!” Mikey introduced excitedly, Ray nodded. “So we have all the same classes together so I can show you to them Frank!” He motioned for us to leave and I followed quietly next to him. Ray stayed with us till we got to the classroom, where he kissed Mikey and left. 

“You guys are so cute.” I said to Mikey, which made him blush. 

“Thank you, I’m really glad he’s my mate. So Frank, you're from Italy?” 

“Yes, I am. I really miss it.” We sat down at the back of the class, the human teacher ignoring us as we chatted. As I looked around a lot of fertile and dom eyes watched me.

“Mikey, why are all of them staring at me?” Mikey looked around giving them all a glare, before he turned back to me. 

“I’m not quite sure, but I think its because you are a very attractive fertile Frank” Mikey said innocently. I blushed and looked down at my desk. Mikey pulled out his phone and texted someone. 

“Okay, we are leaving this class, since everybody CAN”T STOP STARING!” Mikey finished yelling. The door opened, and Ray walked in looking at Mikey. Mikey stood up grabbed my wrist and pulled us out of class. We skipped all of our classes, and Mikey introduced me to multiple other fertiles that decide to skip with us. Ray stayed with Mikey the whole time, protecting him. We chatted in our little group and, it seemed like I might not actually hate America as much as I believed I would. 

When lunch came we went to the cafeteria, skipping in front of all the disgusting humans, to retrieve our food. Ray finally left us to sit with some other doms, while our group of fertiles sat at a table. Just when we started to eat, One of the fertiles in our group, I think her name was Lindsey, shushed us and pointed to the Dom who just walked in. 

“Look, oh my god, that's Gerard Way, Frank!” She said excitedly. I looked at him and was taken aback. He was gorgeous, with his longish jet black hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. He looked my way as he was walking and smiled slightly, before I looked away. 

“Who is he?” I asked. I mean he was gorgeous, but why had she pointed him out specifically. 

“Who is he?” she squeaked in disbelief. “Who is Gerard Way? Well he is for one, the heir to the throne! He’s renowned for his torturing of the humans! And he is the dom that everyone wants. I’ve heard that the sex with him is spectacular.” 

“but Linsey, you would not know about the sex because Gerard would never pay attention to you.” Mikey said in a matter of a fact way. 

“Shut it Mikey, you don’t know that!” She retorted

“I would know that, I’m his brother!” Mikey then got up and I watched as he went over to Ray and sat down on his lap.

“Frank! Hey! Look who is staring at you!” Lindsey said. I looked at her, already thinking she was quite annoying. “Gerard fucking Way has been watching you! Ugh, I wish he looked at me that way.” She pouted. I looked over at him to see that, yes it was true he was watching me very intently. I avoided his eyes and tried to engross myself in the conversation that was happen at the my table. It didn’t work though, I could feel his eyes on me for the rest of lunch. I was extremely uneasy. I mean I really didn’t like the attention he was giving me, but somehow I couldn’t help but feel flattered that all on his attention was on me. 

When the lunch bell finally rang, Mikey had my wrist and was dragging me to our next class. The rest of the day past pretty fast. Before I knew it I was walking down the steps of the school and across the street. Right as I passed an alley, something grabbed me and pulled me into it. A hand covered my mouth, as I tried to scream. Had they finally got me?


	2. Protected

~Gerard's POV~

I had seen him when he walked in the school. Everyone saw him. Many of the doms, made remarks about taking him, and the things they would do to him. He was simply gorgeous, his skin so white, pure and unmarked. His black hair was such a contrast to his skin. He was smaller than most fertile I had in countered, but by far the most beautiful one I’d ever seen. Something about him, made me want to protect him, and give him what ever his heart desired. 

I had never felt that way towards any fertile in my life. Sure, I would protect any fertile if they were in trouble, but he was different surely. I thought about him in all of my classes, questioning how I felt. I had been with other fertiles, but I just used them. He though, just seeing him, I wanted more than that. I want something meaningful. I wondered if he could possibly be my mate. I needed to ask Ray, he could tell me since he was mated with Mikey. 

When lunch finally came around, I strolled into the cafeteria late. I heard a fertile say my name to others, than the boy looked at me. His eyes were a deep beautiful hazel colour, I smiled at him and he looked away quickly. I frowned and sat next to Ray at our table. I watched the boy from across the room, I just couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Ray, how did you know Mikey was your mate?” I asked, my eyes never leaving the boy.

“I saw Mikey, and I just kinda knew. He’s so beautiful, and I knew I wanted to be around him to protect him and make sure he was happy.” Ray said shrugging. Then all of a sudden Mikey appeared and sat on Ray’s lap kissing him. 

“Hey, Mikes, Who is the new kid?” I asked.

“He’s from Italy.” Mikey said quickly. I looked at him annoyed. “Right, sorry his name is Frank.” I looked back at him, Frank, Frankie. My thoughts about this new piece of information were interrupted by the bell and I walked to class. I really really wanted to meet him. Classes went by painfully slow, and Frank was all I had on my mind. When it was finally over, I walked out of school to the bottom of the steps where some of the other doms stood. I talked a bit to them, but when Frank flew by I tuned them out and watched him walk home. I watched him begin to cross the street, and when he was half way across, one of the people in the group yelled for my attention. 

“What do you want Pete?” I growled at him.

“Sorry man, just wanted to know who you were watching?” I looked back to see where Frank was, but he wasn’t anywhere along the street. I had a bad feeling about this so I ran away from the school and down the street. I didn’t know where to go, but I saw an alley and heard someone talking. I ran over there and looked down the alley to see a dirty human, pinning someone against the wall. The someone, was a fertile, and when he opened his eyes I discovered they were Franks glowing hazel eyes.

My anger grew and I grabbed the human from behind and threw him hard against the wall. Satisfying cracks resounded from the maggots body colliding against the wall, and breaking. I smirked at the crumpled body, and called Ray. I was going to torture the rat who tried to hurt Frank. 

 

I turned around to face Frank, who was sitting against the wall watching me intently. His face was a light pink, and his breaths labored. I offered him my hand, and helped him stand. I looked him over and noticed well, to put it nicely that he was turned on. Anger from a Dom did that to a fertile. I smirked at him. He was just so beautiful. He must have realized his arousal when he looked down quickly, blushed, muttered a thanks and took off running down the street. 

He was just so adorable, and shy. The minute he was gone I felt kinda depressed that he had just left, and he wasn’t around. It seemed to me that he didn’t want me. Ray showed up seconds later, with a car that I threw the scum in. Its scream of pain making me laugh maniacally as I shut the trunk. When we arrived I dragged the trash down into my basement, also known as my torture chambers. He screamed and pleaded all the way down, each stair hitting his body made him howl louder, and made my grin grow larger. I chained the thing up, letting it hang by its wrists. 

“I bet you wish you didn’t mess with a fertile now huh?” I sneered at the maggot.

“Please, please I didn’t know!” 

“You stupid humans! Why do you always think that its okay to hurt others? If it was another human why do think that its a good idea to hurt them? Hmm? Thats how we got to power, you simply destroy yourselves! Your shouldn’t blame what you did on your ignorance, vermin, but rather your inability to think properly. What you have coming to you is a special type of torture, but it'll have to wait. I want someone here when I make you wither in pain, and scream for mercy.” I quickly punched the human, its neck making a satisfying crack as it whipped back. It was still alive as I left laughing at it. 

In all honesty, I wanted to save the torture session for Frank. I wanted to show him, or in a way, prove to him my worth. I would destroy the human for him, in front of him, if he wanted. 

Frank plagued my thoughts the whole night. He was just so beautiful, but he seemed to not like me. I mean he ran from me after I saved him. 

I decided to protect Frank from anything, even if he didn’t want me. I’d watch him and make sure he was safe. When I couldn’t watch, Ray and Mikey would. No harm was ever going to come to Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo, they haven't found him... yet... I'll leave it there for a bit. So Gee's like a lovesick puppy, franks all nervous. This might just be fun! maybe should I mess with the relationship a bit?? We shall see! I actually have a plan for once. MUHAHAHA. no evilness here. everything good...
> 
> THANK SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU <3


	3. A Daily Occurrence?

~Frank’s POV~

“Hey momma”

“Hey baby, we miss you! Hows the new school honey?”

“It’s pretty good, made a lot of new friends.”

“What’s troubling you Frank?”

“Theres this dom, and I think I might like him, but he makes me really uncomfortable. He’s already protected me from this human who tried to hurt me, which I’m really grateful to him, but I just don’t know how I feel. I don’t want him to use me, which hes done to many fertiles, but I kinda sorta wanna be with him mama.” She was quiet for a minute.

“Frankie, I can’t tell you exactly what to do. You need to figure this one out by yourself. Now I need to go, we will talk soon.” She hung up, before I could say something, or beg her to stay on the line.

I sighed and started getting dressed for school. I was so tired,because last night the events from earlier in the day kept playing over and over in my head. Gerard was probably the most attractive Dom I had ever laid eyes upon. I’ll admit it, I really wanted him to take me. Make me his, but i didn’t want him to take my virginity and leave me. I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

I got to school and was immediately greeted by a worried Mikey.

“Frank! Gerard told me about yesterday! We are going to take you home from now on. And we will take you to school as well.”

“Mikey I’m fine.”

“No Frank, you're not arguing with me. Its happening and that’s that!”

“Mikeyyy” I whined at him but he just shook his head and dragged me to class. And, yes, we actually attended all of the classes we skipped yesterday. When lunch finally came I was bored to death. Who cared about chemistry and english really.

Lindsey talked and talked and talked. I really wanted to rip her tongue out and staple her lips shut.

“Frankkk, Are you even listening to me?” I snapped out of my dream of actually sewing her lips shut, to see her looking annoyed at me.

“Ya uh sorry, Excuse me I’m going to go uh to the bathroom” I mumbled and left quickly. I could feel people watch me as I scurried out. I went into the bathroom and leaned against a sink. I took in my reflection and huffed. How could people think I was attractive? I was absolutely hideous, and fat. No wonder I hadn’t found my mate yet.

I jumped as I heard the bathroom door shut. I looked over to see a huge Dom walking towards me. I tried to walk past him quickly, but he grabbed my wrist.

“Where you going hmm?”

“L let me go!” I stammered out, trying, unsuccessfully to pull my arm out of his grip. He pushed me up against the wall and pinned my arms above my head. I kept my face turned away from him.

“Look at me slut, I want to see your eyes” I squeezed my eyes shut, and didn’t make any move to face him. He slapped me hard across my cheek.

“Fuckin look at me!” He growled, pressing his body against mine.

“Fine don’t look at me! You fucking whore,” I whimpered as he spat in my face. Keeping my arms pinned above my head he ripped my pants down.

“Now, I’m going to fuck you, gonna make you mine, and if you make a noise… Well baby it won’t be pleasant for you. Do you understand me?” He licked my neck and I cringed. He was going to take the one thing that I held onto, the one thing that everyone wanted to take from me. I wonder if I could tell him who I really was and if that would change anything. If I did tell him, there was two possibilities: one he would stop as being the future king of Italy I could

have him put to death in an instant, or two he could laugh in my face and continue probably making it worse for me. If I did tell he could open his mouth to others and my simple cover up would be blown and I would be found or have to leave here. I would have to leave him…

I decided to just close my eye and try to block it all out. I felt him press against me, yell a few  more vulgar things at me then all his weight was gone. He never entered me or at least I never thought he did. Maybe I blacked out? God please let me be passed out, I don't want to remember any of it.

I didn't pass out because i could still hear that greasy voice, but he wasn’t the only one there. I slowly opened my eyes to see the guy get socked in the jaw. His body crumpled to the floor, then quickly scamper up and out of the bathroom.

Eyes suddenly met mine as my hero, or the Dom who couldn’t keep his eyes off me was there. The Dom, Gerard had saved me again. Was this going to be a daily thing or something?

“Here Frankie” He helped me slide my jeans on and I couldn't stop my face from blushing.

He studied my face before saying: “Frankie are you okay?” he brushed some of my hair out of my face. I nodded never looking up really at him. Why was he being so nice and caring? Why was he protecting me?   
  


“Look at me Frankie, I’m going to protect you okay? No ones ever going to hurt you.” He enveloped me in his arms and I cried against his chest. He was so beautiful, and he wanted to protect me, out of all the fertiles in the school.

We stayed like that, him just comforting me. I felt so safe in his arms, his fingers tracing patterns on my back. I never wanted to leave him, or well his arms.

  
“Frankie, do you want to skip the rest of the day? We can go do whatever you want…” Oh god I smiled at him calling me Frankie, it sounded so cute coming from him. I nodded and pulled slowly away from him smiling. He grabbed my hand and we left the school, no one even dared to stop us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look she Finally updated!! its a miracle!!! No its the 22 of march ;-; but ear not children, jk, but seriously don't be sad today, mcr was beautiful,and it was good it came to a close. Look at them all they're so happy, making music, having babies, living life. It was a positive for them. So heres my challenge for you, spread some positivity today! Compliment someone, do something nice for someone or yourself! I'm so thankful to all of you for reading my stories honestly. If you ever need anything I'm here for you all. 
> 
> So sorry for never updating and this being a kinda short boringish chapter. Next chapter... your in for a treat! or well hopefully fluffy shit. Thank you all again, and I hope you are having a good day<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm? Whatcha think?? I love these kind of stories sooo, heres the beginning of my attempt. This is gonna be funn. Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
